With the continuous development of display technology, development of a display in recent years gradually shows a development trend of high integration and low cost. A kind of very important technology therein is implementation of mass production of GOA (Gate Driver on Array) technology. By using the GOA technology, a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) gate switch circuit is integrated on an array substrates of a display panel to form a scanning driver for the display panel, thereby capable of omitting the IC part for a gate driver. This can not only lower product cost in both of material cost and manufacturing process, but also enable the display panel to have a beautiful design of two symmetrical sides and a narrow border. In the meantime, since a process for bonding in the direction of the Gate can be omitted, it is useful for increasing productivity and a yield rate. This kind of gate switch circuit being integrated on an array substrate by using the GOA technology is also referred to as a GOA circuit or a shift register circuit.
Since the GOA circuit has the above mentioned advantages, the current OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display has increasingly used the GOA circuit as a row gating control signal of the gate of a pixel circuit array TFT. For the OLED display, since an OLED is a current driving device, the light emission of the OLED device can be controlled by controlling a current channel into the OLED device. In order to perform accurate control on the driving current of the OLED device, a driving TFT is usually added on the basis of a pixel circuit to perform accurate control on the driving current of the OLED device.
The disadvantage of this kind of circuit consists in that when a driving current is inputted to the OLED device at the moment when the GOA circuit drives a pixel circuit, which results in that there occurs a flicker in the OLED display device while writing display data, thus affecting the quality of the product.